


ILYSB

by Saisons4z



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saisons4z/pseuds/Saisons4z
Summary: 音波震碎了现实的残酷，二十代的生活还残存着十代的充实幻想，在一场场小型live house里反复涂抹，暂时还看得清最初的模样。在梦想被汗泪浸湿、又被激情烘干的狂放年岁里，25岁的Mew认识了19岁的Gulf。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 9





	ILYSB

1

一切源于“我以为”的错觉。

我以为你顺手递来的营养剂意味着偏心。

我以为你舞台上靠近假装亲吻承载的是真心。

我以为你歌词里暧昧的话语是独属我们的回忆。

我以为每个深夜相伴醉酒的涵义不仅仅只是片面肤浅。

我以为你会一直坚守，就像最初许诺我们会一直走下去。

我等到的却是解散乐队的结局。

我以为解散不算什么，却未曾细想疏于见面暗含的，是不曾祈望的淡漠。

镜花水月的暧昧被一句道歉挑开，我以为的童话幻灭，错觉的泡沫浮在空中，圈着保护，幸运地不被戳破，风也偏爱温柔吹过，却被重力牵引，一点点的向下，再向下，坠落地表，破了。

／

2

修长的手指在黑白键上翩飞，室内却冷的没有音乐的温度，空调风吹过扇叶又拉低了几度，崭新的键盘被暴躁的敲打，怎么也不像是平时爱惜乐器如生命的人该做的事。工作室不大却精致，乐器和录音设备绕着中间一人，那人是这个王国的独裁者，也是缔造者，创造并拥有一切。

Mew把录音重新放了一遍，工作室只有他一人也带着耳机，出音口对准耳蜗，软垫隔绝音符的传出，音量放到极限，想把脑袋里的乱麻全部震碎，声音夹杂思绪却变得更吵。

“最近有一个ost的工作接不接？”

“好像说有一版要主演唱，只不过还在和演员协商。”

“剧方说这版demo太欢快了，要悲伤一点的。”

“定下来了，主演是Gulf Kanawut，过几天要来试录音，你是不是认识？”

“认识。”

／

3

练习室是从熟人那儿长期租借的，小小的房堆满了各种乐器，彩色塑胶包裹着铜镀金从这头延长到那边，看不见头尾，隔音墙上划满痕迹，大多是陌生的，小部分属于他们，空调时不时的闹小脾气，吹出的风还没有树荫下的凉爽，角落的风扇转着头，燥热的空气被卷入又流放进空间里，周而复始，和他们的练习一样。

音波震碎了现实的残酷，二十代的生活还残存着十代的充实幻想，在一场场小型live house里反复涂抹，暂时还看得清最初的模样。

在梦想被汗泪浸湿、又被激情烘干的狂放年岁里，25岁的Mew认识了19岁的Gulf。

／

4

“前辈好，我是来应征贝斯手的Gulf。”

朋友已经三番五次的拿着莫须有的借口开脱，集体练习请假，避开平时聚餐，最后挑明直说，重话到了嘴边也被一起经历过的艰苦日子拦下。

数十瓶苦得发涩的啤酒下肚，相互抱着哭得像条狗。寄养在街边宠物店里的贵妇宝贝冲着门外的醉酒疯汉狂吠，他们互相嘲笑着还没有狗过的幸福。

朋友走之前说会帮乐队找到合适的贝斯手，能力够强才配得上Mew的演唱，Mew一拳头虚晃过去，把朋友推开，说合眼缘就行，不要和你这种跑路的人一样，能够长久的待下去才最重要。最后等来了一个还在上大学的小孩。

硕士读完的Mew把整个人生压在了音乐这条路上，路上一起前行的同伴多了一个跨了俩代沟的小孩，不知道是该庆幸找到了人，还是后悔找到的是个小屁孩，而且这个新同伴的开路技术还不如满嘴跑火车的前任。

只不过年少人的冲劲感染到了Mew，已经赌自己可以翻越一条荆棘路，再多赌男孩会成长为披荆斩棘的勇士也不是不行。

游戏人生不会因此变简单，难度系数也不会因此增加。

小孩儿来的时候，乐队只剩下两个人，Mew和Mild，两个人认识那年还没有组乐队，但Mild不会一直待在乐队Mew是明白的，只不过现在还留下来是靠兄弟义气强撑着，未来会怎么样还不知道，只不过一天不走，lions就还是复数，不会散。然后等来了新人，想着Mild松开肩膀上的担子就可以离开了，Mild笑着说，等小孩儿可以和你一起上台再说。

Gulf的技术不算差，但是也说不上好。

抱个吉他坐在校园里，少男少女肯定会驻足观望，但在披着彩光、高人几寸的舞台上，每一个动作都瞩目，每一个细节被音响处理放大，Gulf还差了点。

配合乐队后，帅性的风头只剩稚嫩，贝斯没了厚重的垫底，变得轻飘，空洞洞的，却又被那股子热忱填满，指腹的茧一层层的覆盖，望过来的眼里是Mew久违的想念的光。

遇见Gulf是Mew那段时光里唯一的侥幸。

／

5

“cut。”

夏日的紫外线毒辣的罩下，Gulf躲在树荫里规避着古铜化，新接的戏不需要更黑，足够黝黑的他只能把自己藏起来，藏在防晒霜里，藏在阳伞下，和从前不管不顾的淋着太阳雨是不一样了。

顶着烈日出门，在人流密集的公园角落里寻得一隅阴凉，立好音箱，插好电，天地广阔作舞台，人群吸引围绕，仿佛众星拱月，行星间的吸引碰撞，眼里的缱绻潮涌，那些瞬间不是错觉。

回忆里堆砌着实打实的欢呼、哨音、掌声，在只有音乐的日子里，是他们的燃烧剂，燃烧着自负、后悔、疑虑、所有负面情感，重塑成信心、无悔、张扬、所有正面情绪。

他们熬着，熬过了黑夜白昼，熬过了春夏秋冬，熬成了别人艳羡的自由模样，Gulf却不甚了解最后是否熬到了头。

时间久了，肤色黢黑，Gulf也不自知。当上演员之后，经纪人带着他游走于各家富丽堂皇的美容院，他才意识到自己是在渐渐变白，肤质也没那么粗糙了。

洗去了身上音乐积攒的质朴，多了些不切实际的浮华。

时间一扬，从无到有，过于轻巧。

Gulf有时候看着荧幕里抹上脂粉的自己都会吓一跳，和以前录像里的人一点也不像。只不过被音乐浸染的气质是刻进了骨子里，偶尔的言行出卖了他的过去。

新剧的导演尤其喜欢站在舞台上的Gulf，就算跑调也要让他演乐队主唱，角色的副业而已，和他不一样，曾经的他。那份主业说的好听，是音乐人。

Gulf曾经的生活重心落在音符里，随着和弦起伏，生活充满欢愉和渺茫希冀，偶尔也艰难窘迫。他跟着Mew，待在那间逼仄的练习室里，甘之如饴。

听说要录制主题曲，Gulf笑着推脱，说自己五音不全，从来就久没着过调，演戏弹个吉他唱个歌还行，录歌就不行了。导演却劝动了制作人，强硬的态度非要他唱主题曲不可，劝说一切后期负责，Gulf唱的只是其中一个版本，限于剧集里使用，不会有现场表演。Gulf没办法，也就答应下来，没问其他的，等着歌曲制作的工作室通知。

“我把demo发你邮箱了，回去记得熟悉一下，过几天要试录音。”

邮件上下载的文件名很简单“lions”，Gulf想起了什么，却也只是一瞬，世间巧合太多，一个文件名罢了，没有多余记忆附加的含义也就是一个英文单词。手指在屏幕跳动，点开了音频。

声音一瞬撕开了巧合的包装纸，露出里面残破的琉璃物件。不能称之为礼物，礼物是馈赠或接纳的。

他的感情在成形前就摔碎了，伸手小心包裹着也刺伤了双手，血淋淋的，碎片连带着血泪塞进包装里，藏在角落自欺欺人。

如今，被找到了。

／

6

“谢谢大家今天捧场，我想在这里告诉大家，鼓手Mild决定退出lions了，”台下唏嘘声漫延，“但是我们迎来了新鲜的血液，今天的贝斯手Gulf会和我一起走下去，希望大家可以一直支持我们，谢谢。”

Gulf拿着一瓶矿泉水从便利店晃着回去，人群还挤着Mew和Mild没有散开。那天是Mild最后一场表演，观众理应激动，也只有今晚为他激动。

天上的星星坠落一颗，夜空不会减弱一丝亮度。Gulf望着满天星空，想着明天又是一个晴天，被人打断了思绪。

一个女孩腼腆的靠近，询问了社交账号的字母排列，眼里闪着Gulf在学校里看过的憧憬。可能是夜太黑，后街的灯蒙上了一层说不清道不明的情愫，触动了Gulf还未平静的心跳。

真正的表演带来的冲击几乎把大坝冲垮，女孩最后帮了一把，大浪冲了下来，洗刷着所有。

Gulf望着远处的Mew，和自己约定，就一直走下去吧。

“今晚感觉怎么样？”

“超棒！我没想到现场氛围这么好，和之前在公园完全不一样！”

“肯定不一样，这边的设备比我们那个音响好了不知道几倍，而且观众也不是随机的。”

“p’Mild不和我们一起走吗？”

“他说今晚又不是分道扬镳老死不相往来，太累就回去了，”Mew失笑着把吉他换了边肩膀，“今晚想吃夜宵吗？哥请客。”

两人拿着打包的路边摊夜宵，便利店的听装啤酒，还有金贵的乐器回了Mew家里。和练习室的脏乱相比，好了不少，一室一厅一卫，有些拥挤，但简简单单一人用刚好。电视旁堆满的CD，墙角排列的吉他，架子上各型各色摆件，还有桌上散乱的稿纸，屋子里散发着艺术家的气息。

Mew收拾完一圈，快得像机器流水线处理，让Gulf在小小的茶几旁坐下。男孩坐在地上的垫子里，向后靠上的沙发高度正好合适，仰头就可以摊成一团。

“舒服吧？”Mew从厨房走进，看到男孩的样子，把啤酒放在桌上，坐在Gulf旁边，“我这个沙发完全是为了坐在地上舒服买的，当然躺在上面也很爽，我好多朋友在家喝完酒就喜欢在这儿待着不走。”

“那我今晚可不可以也不回去了，学校好远啊。”Gulf仰着转过头，瘪着嘴，侧躺着拉伸露出一截腰腹，眯着眼睛像只舒服过头的猫。

“就今天一晚。”

／

7

结果Gulf在那张沙发上度过了无数个夜晚。

每个练习过久的白天，每个喝酒畅谈的深夜，赖在那张沙发上软了每一根骨，愿陷在里面做Mew家的一个沙发土豆，绝对不是胖嘟嘟的，但比起Mew的腹肌的确是圆润不少，男人喝醉后最喜欢动手动脚，揉着Gulf的小肚子爱不释手。

“我要跟着你去健身！”某次喝酒的时候，Mew又伸出手在Gulf肚子上揉搓。

“去干嘛？就这样挺好。”

“为了出镜更帅！”

“出什么镜？”

“MV！主打不会不拍MV吧！我原来可是拍过微电影的，还有公司想签我，如果不当乐手，我说不定早就演戏去了。”

“好好好，大演员来当乐队贝斯手是我的福分。”说完还拍了拍Gulf的小肚腩。

脂肪像是波澜迭起，震动荡进了血管，混着血液里的酒精，浑沌了头脑，扰乱了心跳，经久不散。

Gulf在醉酒梦乡里醒来，眯着眼看着摊在身旁男人，深邃的眉眼迷醉了神经，手不自觉地抚摸着Mew的脸颊，指尖扫过鬓发，吻了上去，胡须微扎，留存的啤酒苦味在嘴里回甘。

／

8

还记得有一天的啤酒苦得过头，卡在喉咙里刮着难受，寄出的demo又被退了回来，两人静默地坐在客厅里，只有啤酒罐相撞的钝音。

“哈！”Gulf特意夸大了下咽的动作和声音，“又不是第一次，过完今天又是一条好汉。”

他伸手拍了拍Mew的肩膀，把啤酒伸过去想要碰杯。

Mew晃了晃手里空了的瓶子，五指合力，要把所有烦心事捏碎，啤酒罐扭曲成一个杠铃的模样，用尽所有力气扔在一旁。Mew抢过Gulf手里的啤酒，仰头把还剩一半的液体喝完，一滴不剩，转头用尽全力抱住了男孩，没有说一句话。

细微的啜泣在耳边响起，后颈却没有预想的微凉，放开后，Gulf瞥见了Mew眼角润湿的痕迹，男人装作找酒没有找到，说了一声就出门买酒去了。

这是男孩第一次看见他的泪，也不是最后一次。

水龙头被扭出了个缝隙，泪水总是止不住的溢出，在舞台上，在家里，在练习室里，那些日日夜夜里。

看过他的许多面后，Gulf嘴边的哥被名字取代，似乎已经跨过年龄的差距，长大成人，足以支撑乐队的一半重量。

Mew也不再仅仅只是哥哥，贴紧拥抱传来的心跳加倍，耳边是属于两人的密语，臆想塑成了形，一个吻燃起烈火烧制，还没冷却上釉就摔碎了，一片狼藉。

／

9

Mew从工作室里逃了出来。

他知道今天Gulf要来试录音所以逃了出来。站在工作日人流稀疏的街头想着该去哪儿，坐着公交晃着晃着回了那家店，顺着后街的侧门进去，下午店里还在彩排，live house里昏黯黯的，灯光调试白炽晃过眼，幻象重生，望着台上不认识的人在试音像是看见了五年前的自己。

那时的他还不是独孤一人，也没有声名鹊起，和队友被簇拥在那个小小的高台上。

落地灯刺眼的扫射，盖过了躁动的人群，声波从四面八方袭卷，像肥皂水被搅乱，丰富的泡沫挤在一起，被光束照射表面七彩流动着，欢呼破灭后又聚集，反反复复凝在一起。偶尔有几个泡沫伴着热气升腾闯入舞台，飘散在他们中间，扭曲着视线。

Mew刚唱完一个音，贝斯solo紧跟，无缝衔接，Gulf的手指在品格间如精灵轻盈跃动，乐器成了舞伴，剧烈摇晃的身体完全看不出四肢僵硬，和在练习室跳舞的机器人不是同一人。高音在喉间爆破，从高品质音箱里传出余波，炸翻现场。

Mew伸手揽住Gulf，被欢呼压下腰，深深地鞠躬，乐器挂在身上的分量太重，停了很久很久。男人直起身后，先向观众致谢，再向前来助演的同僚致谢，然后环过另一只手抱住了Gulf。

乐器隔在身前，如同沟壑，他们的身体离得很远。男人用脸颊吻跨了过去，温热的，潮湿的，却在下一秒用一个对不起把彼此推下悬崖，没有再看Gulf，拉开距离，别开脸。

“不管你们是在初期陪伴我们，还是今天第一次来到现场，谢谢大家在过去近十年来的支持，因为一些现实因素，lions决定解散，今天是我们最后一场live，还有一首歌，送个我们自己，也送给大家，希望大家都有个光明的未来。”

／

10

“那个演员的试录在你电脑里，后期要多花点功夫，你先听听，定好时间让他再来。”

缓了很久，Mew点开了那个文件，男孩的声音充斥了整间工作室，灌进他的耳朵里，无处可逃。

依旧是软糯的声线，跑调也熟悉。

Gulf在台上最多只是和个音，几句歌词在练习室里练得滚瓜烂熟，叠在他声音的下面，撑着他，可他最终还是把男孩推开了。

双生树被强硬的分开，却异常坚强的各自活了下来，没有预料到会有再次相遇的一天。不再缠绕的枝干硬碰硬的挤在一起，和分开时一样，被锯断长出的树枝又折了。

“我听了，让他这周有时间就来。”

“我自己一个人上去就可以了，你把车开回去吧，录完音就不用来接我了。”

Gulf站在电梯里，铁质方块被绳索向上拉，摩擦的声响敌不过雷动的心跳，显示器的数字闪烁后停了下来，铁门事与愿违地缓缓移开，他走了出去，沿着只走过一次就铭记的通道，推开了那扇门。

“好久不见。”

他们之间隔了整块通透的大玻璃，却没有视线交集，Mew能够听见从麦克风里传来的声音，Gulf却只能在按下按钮的时候才能听见他的声音，调高了，调低了，哪个字该怎么唱，结尾该扬还是抑，像第一次见面，只是工作关系，尽心尽力的完成了各自的任务，冷静的，专业的。

“好了，今天就到这里吧。我先做后期，你过几天再来。”

“好。”

“时间差不多了，一起吃晚饭吗？”

车载音响的音乐软化了尴尬，Gulf坐在副驾驶望着窗外的车水马龙，后视镜里的自己表情僵硬，试着拉起嘴角却失败了，怎么笑都很难看。

在Mew面前，他的演员技能全部失效。

／

11

Mew看着屏幕里的两人，Gulf和粉丝，女孩雀跃的样子让他想起了当年，只不过当时镜头框住的还有他。

“最近还行？”

“还可以，工作没有断过，也算是不错了。你呢？”

“运气挺好，写了首歌被人看中了，后面几首赚了点钱，就辞职了，专职搞音乐。”

吃饭吃得很慢，因为偶尔会有人上前打扰，其实这样也好，两人之间的尴尬还没凝结就被打碎了。

Gulf打开钱夹时，看到了一张名片，那张多年前揉皱又捡起珍藏的纸片，就没争抢结账，避开人流先去了停车场。

Mew站在总台时候，一个女孩走进，语气很轻带着激动的颤声：“请问是lions的Mew吗？”

“是的。”可能是Gulf演员光环加成，多年没被认出的Mew也沾了光。

“啊！我喜欢你们很久了…对不起打扰你了，我前几年经常听live就认识你们，刚才看到你们吃饭的时候还以为认错了，你们现在见面是有机会复出吗？你们最后一场演出我也在场，对不起，我真的很激动！”女孩子说话有些语无伦次。

直到Gulf下车，Mew也没有开口说出遇见粉丝的事。

未消散的别扭把时间拉长，一分一秒过得很慢，东拉西扯的聊了些日常，空白被音乐填满，终于到了。

Gulf远去的背影不比当年单薄，肩膀宽了不少，撑起好看的倒三角，腿也长，跨了几步就隐没在转角处。Mew看了看后视镜里的自己，努力回想着前几年的自己，却记不清了，发动引擎，车子混入尾灯的河流，离开了。

从live house侧门进去时表演还没结束，遇上个唱摇滚的乐队，现场气氛快要掀翻屋顶，Mew最后还是要了杯啤酒，坐在吧台旁撑着脑袋看着人群的热闹。

“今天怎么想着来了？？？”Mew回头看见老板坐在一旁，拉着嗓子对他吼着。

“没地方去就来了！”

“想上去飙几嗓子吗？！”

／

12

Gulf进店的时候，正好换乐队，台上乐手在试音，有个人拿着话筒和台下的观众打趣，留出足够的准备时间，等着差不多了就下了台，Gulf也没在意，拿了杯酒，选了个隐蔽的位置想安静的看演出。

主唱上台的瞬间Gulf就僵住了，刚送他回家的人出现在了台上。乐队解散后，他来了那么多次也没有见过面，今天一天像是要把从前缺的时间全部补回来。

Mew抱着一把吉他，坐在舞台正中的高脚凳上，熟稔地架好麦克风，扫过吉他，简单的试音，说了几句话热场，台下响起回应，一束光照在他身上，私服也不显掉价。

关于舞台的一切，他真的很懂。

“And in your eyes you’re holding mine.”

倾心应该是从第一眼就注定。

不论是十几年前，还是现在，Gulf都远望着那个抱着吉他的人。只不过从前的他满心憧憬，现在的他情愫绕在一起，无解，又不忍心扔掉，仍它积灰沉淀。就像现在看着台上歌声缓缓道来，逼着Gulf拨云见雾触碰到了深藏的情感，也不愿拾起，不知道是束手无策，还是不甘心。

放开手的人不配拥有他的欢喜，是自爱还是自负，Gulf幼稚的装不懂。

情歌轻柔地舒缓了现场的气氛，人群如潮水散开，遮挡在台前的人少了些，Gulf顺着人缝看清了男人，眼神在吉他和观众间游离，嘴角的笑依旧撩人，岁月洗涤了最后的稚气。

结束后的欢呼大多来源声线尖细的女人，和当初一样，后街里等待的粉丝总是女人更多，Mew却没有接过任何人的橄榄枝。

／

13

第一次见面后，各自又回归了日常轨迹，Gulf让经纪人整理好日程，空出时间去工作室录音。再次踏入电梯间轻松不少，Gulf走进工作室时，Mew上一个工作还没有结束，坐在身后的沙发上，换了个角度了解工作中的Mew。

曾经的他总是伴在男人左右，上次见面的他听从指挥，这次的他只是单单看着，Mew依旧很迷人。

第二次的录音要顺利的多，节省了不少时间，但结束时也过了晚饭时刻。Mew说让Gulf先走，Gulf说留下一起吃夜宵吧，男人缓了缓也就迁就答应下来。

出了楼栋后的天披上星光，好似从前那些练习完一同离开的夜晚。

“还是去我家吃夜宵吗？”

时隔多年再踏入Mew的家里，Gulf有些陌生，房子还是那间，格局变了：沙发换了一套，电视也换了屏幕更大的，CD堆在一旁的陌生的架子上，但乐器还是列在角落里，还多了几把，桌上还是堆满乐谱。

Gulf仰着头靠上沙发，闭上眼，催眠自己是做了一场长达十年的梦，睁开后，变化的室内又传递信息，一切不是梦。

“怎么没搬家？”

“住习惯了，小是小了点，但是方便。”

“你家的沙发还是一样舒服。”

“比着旧的那个买的。”

聊着无关紧要的话当作下酒菜，酒精暂时消融了残存的尴尬，电视里无聊的对话代替了沉默，锡罐碰撞间液体飞溅了出来，湿了手也没管。

Gulf撑着脑袋，迷离的眼里全是男人指着电视说胡话的样子，他转过头看了看桌上的狼藉，说：“今晚喝那么多…酒没事吧？上次看你吃…饭吃得还没有我…一半多。”

“没事，喝完今天再说，”Gulf又新开了一罐，“…再来。”

最后一滴落在舌尖的时候，Gulf眩晕感比原地转圈后还要强，粉饰太平的念想扔得不见踪影，Gulf晃悠着伸手，拍上了Mew的脸，把人拉近：“你这次见…面就…不准备对…我说些什…么吗？”

涣散的眼过了许久才聚焦，视线也无法交错在一起，Gulf的手用力没有分寸，Mew感觉自己的头更涨了，“…有！对…不起。”

又是对不起，烦躁微微拢住了Gulf发散的思维，“你那…天在台上就说过这句话了。”

冷静过头的语气浇醒了小部分酒意，Mew说：“…是我太自私。”

“那为什…么之后不联系？”Gulf放开了手，语气也软了些。

“想让…大家都冷…静一下。”

“解散乐…队就是所谓冷静吗？这么多年我都没想…明白，我现在和…你当年也差不多一样大了…冷静？没懂。”

冷静两个字撞入Gulf的脑海里，让他不能再冷静。

酒精灼烧着神经，燃起一片火海，努力睁开垂下的眼皮，想要看清Mew眼里复杂的情绪，一次又一次用尽全力眨眼，也看不透。

本性里的执拗是年岁无法抹去的，就和那次假装酒后乱性一样，Gulf猛的向前，鼻尖挤上鼻尖，唇撞上唇，牙齿磕上牙齿，暴戾地撬开了门，舌扭打在一起，吻得天昏地暗。

／

14

“庆祝lions的第一张专辑即将发售！”

啤酒瓶在空中画了道微笑的弧线撞在一起，连声音都悦耳了几分，那天的酒特别好入口，顺滑的像是绸缎拂过舌面。

“我们来玩游戏好不好！”

“好，随便玩。”

平时的Mew总说两个人玩酒桌游戏太冷清，家里桌游不少，却没玩几次，Gulf只是顺口一提，没想到他居然一口答应了。

“真心话大冒险？”

“来！”

手边的啤酒瓶堆了几罐只是小意思，但看清大冒险内容的时候，Gulf还是脑袋一晕，酒精烧红的脸更甚，Mew装满疑问的眼在面前晃，身体靠了过去，满足他的好奇。

“和你左手第一位同性接吻。”

舌头小心翼翼地潜入，却没有被拦下，闭着眼也能感受到灼灼的目光，Gulf一寸一寸地舔舐着男人的唇齿，无意间触碰到了舌尖，手也颤抖着碰到火热的一团，解开了封印，男人攻城略地席卷而来。

男孩以为他深藏的爱恋得到了回应。

Gulf被压在最爱的沙发上，Mew埋在他平坦的胸前吮吸，异样的快感拉长脖颈，Gulf仰起头，喘息含在口里。Mew沿着喉结吻了上去，含住了红色耳垂，“想叫就叫出来。”

呻吟在插入的瞬间还是漏了出来，Gulf听见自己低哑的泣声，觉得陌生，嘴里念着不要，Mew耐心地吻他，大手抚慰着他的分身，明明都是男人，却灵巧的过分。快感淹没撕裂感的瞬间，Gulf射了出来，Mew淫靡地含上了手指，把精液当作美食细细品尝，喉结滑动咽了个干净。

拥入怀中的实感过于温柔，下身充实的肿胀过于炙热，沙发上的两人相互拖拽着沉沦情欲的沼泽，忘却了现世的羁绊，暗生的情愫在一夜间野蛮生长，叫嚣着把握当下。

最后两人紧抱着昏睡过去，下身还连在一起，白色的泡沫挂在毛发上一点点的碎裂。

事后Gulf连着病了一周，高烧中的他兴奋于终于名正言顺的睡上了男人的床，得到了悉心照顾，病痛的难受都少了几分，厚着脸皮在Mew家里待了三天才回去养病。

虽然耽误了乐队工作，但Mew摸着他的头说一切有我，Gulf也就放下心，当作是疗养休假，却没想到痊愈后，没有等到想象里的回应，而是终演舞台上一句荒谬的对不起。

／

15

吻到窒息，两人才放过了对方，靠在彼此的肩上，尽可能多的汲取着氧气。Mew嗅到了怀念的味道，还没有缓过气来，下身一痛，不属于他的手隔着布料揉搓，酒精麻痹的神经慢一拍传递出了快感。

Mew不甘落后地拉下Gulf的裤头，两个醉醺醺的男人在相互套弄中泄了满手，时间短得可怜。擦去满手的粘稠，拉好衣裤，两人并肩坐在一起装作什么都没发生，空中却满是腥膻。

Mew仰头自嘲地笑着，Gulf不明白也跟着笑，笑着，笑着，笑出了眼泪，顺着在沙发上积成一池浑水，酒劲逐渐上头，双双摊在沙发旁沉沉地睡去。

在剧烈的头痛中醒来，Mew挪动着扭曲的四肢，满身僵硬，坐了许久才缓过来。记忆的碎片慢慢找齐，视觉和嗅觉逐渐拼凑，精液、啤酒、烤串混杂成了难闻的气息钻入口鼻，纸团、锡罐、竹签堆积成桌上狼藉。起身简单收拾完，想了想还是把Gulf拖上了沙发，找了床薄被盖好，进了卧室。

再次醒来的时候，已经日上三竿，Mew走出卧室，沙发上的人没了，桌子旁的垃圾也不见了，桌上压着一张稿纸。

“我先走了。工作室见。”

／

16

Mew接到制作公司的电话就赶了过去，满心欢喜以为是好消息，却得知专辑制作无限延期的噩耗。

家里床上还躺着一个病人，所以Mew躲进了练习室里。之后的一周，Mew辗转于各家出版商，却没有意义，失去了一次幸运，前方的光又黯淡了些。

那一周里，Mew常常独自一人坐在练习室里，无数次仔仔细细地看清了陪了他十多年的练习室，老旧的，荒凉的，如同他飘渺的梦想。

十多年的现实反复摔打都扛了下来，再过个十年呢？

细看墙上贴着的便签，认出了是Gulf的笔迹，让男孩陪着他继续走下去吗？

然后度过和上一个十年无异的崭新的十年吗？

他心疼。他不愿。

踏上终演的舞台时，还未说出口就已经后悔。Mew把每一首歌都当作是最后一首，唱得撕心裂肺，就算是情歌也一样。Mew看着一旁放肆的男孩，触碰到裤袋里知名演艺公司名片有千层厚，堆积的后悔一扫而空。

时间把热血少年模样塑成了如今矛盾的自己，如果一切重来，Mew或许依旧会选择音乐的荆棘路，但男孩不用，男孩走向演员的康庄大道就好。

所以他下定决心，当个渣男，拔屌无情，当个失信人，把曾经的誓言抛开，千言万语化成了一句轻飘飘的对不起，敷衍的，卑劣地逃走了。

／

17

Gulf进门前的最后一秒，Mew还在看他的视频，时隔多年点开了收集的物料，储存已成了习惯的，资料越堆越多，收藏夹打开的一瞬间恍如隔世，如同点开了自己音乐存档的文件夹，已经过了太久了。

录音一次比一次顺利，今天是最后一次，Gulf的音调很稳，背后下的功夫可想而知，录完整首歌后，Gulf说还有工作就先走了，闭口不谈上次醉酒后的荒唐事，不知道是时间不够，还是不愿提起。

再次接到联系是一两天之后，Gulf隔着通讯信号询问Mew是否有时间当助演，电视剧拍摄需要乐队成员。Mew没有扭捏，一口答应下来，也算是换种方式报答等待多年的粉丝，他也有借口离Gulf近一点，多看一眼，把话说开，不论结果如何。

接过节目单的那刻，Mew哭笑不得，一众乐队名录里多了个早就解散的“lions”，Gulf撇开眼说，如果只有他一个人唱，音乐节观众肯定会投诉，唱得这么烂还上台，然后变成他的黑粉。

Mew只是笑笑，说回去找好表演歌曲，把乐谱发给他，让Gulf有空来工作室练习。

是该给彼此一个和解了。

／

18

烈日下垂，阳光正好，导演很满意音乐节摄像镜头里的光影。钢筋构架的临时舞台上lions正在调试，这一刻的Gulf不需要演戏，五年前的记忆被肢体存档，插好线，调好音，拿着话筒用捏造的语气说出剧里男主的名字，和现场观众几句话互动，又在表演中做回自己，自在的像是从来没有离开过这片梦想国度。

Mew站在曾经Gulf的位置望着舞台中央的人，扫弦的动作行云流水，嘴唇贴近麦克风的网格，传出的歌声软软的稳在调上，不再是他的和声，不需要藏匿缺点，一个人也可以唱得很好。对视间，眼里的火没有熄灭，嘴角还是恣肆地扬起，一切都像没有变过。

一曲完毕，演员的工作完成了，该是自由的音乐人上台了。

“大家好，我们是lions。”

Mew的声音回荡在场地四周，呐喊声是狮子怒吼，咆哮着昔日王者的回归，蛰伏在黑暗里从未远去。

“Aint’ never felt this way / Can’t get enough so stay with me “

鼓点每一击都踩在心上，吉他弦轻颤，磁性的声音听过无数次也会心动，望过来的眼神和唱出的歌词一样温存。

“Oh,my heart hurts so good/ I love you, babe, so bad, so bad oh yeah”

“Oh,my heart hurts so good/ I love you, babe, so bad, so bad oh yeah”

对着立麦唱出相同的歌词，和声混在一起，Gulf分辨不出谁的声音更破碎些，点碎在同处，变成电波被揉在一起，从音箱里散出，轻柔的声线震得心颤。

“Oh, my heart hurts”

“Oh, my heart hurts”

／

19

冲撞着回到了那间房里，Gulf把Mew推进沙发，压在他身上点火，学着男人在他脸颊落下一个吻，对着耳朵低语。

／

20

“对不起。”

“没关系。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *英文歌词来源 Perfect／ILYSB


End file.
